teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Scream (S2)
Lyrics Tristan: I got a plan for you and I Let's journey across the Venetian skies. (Erin: Can I have some of your cookies) can I have some of your pie May I cut the first slice, so won't you Erin and Priscilla with Tristan: Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right Erin: Intoxicated with desire, And you're the designated driver, yeah I'm not afraid, 'cause I'm a rider, yeah Ain't nothing wrong with feeling right, so won't you Erin and Priscilla with Tristan (Erin): Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Scream) Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Oh) Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (You make me scream) Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right Priscilla: I love it babe, got me here doing things I`d never do Can hold me downs, why I'm here making sure, things are up for you (get it) Like a getaway , for the lights go off, you turn on I love this place, cause I can hear the echo when you make me ah Erin and Priscilla with Tristan (Priscilla): Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (If your feeling good) Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Let me know) Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Scream) Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Show me it feels good) Erin: In the car, at the party Got his hands, On your body Don't fight it, Ooh If you like it, Ooh Priscilla: In your room, on the rooftop Feels good, don't stop Don't fight it, Ooh (Erin: Don't you fight it) If you like it, Ooh (Erin: Why don't you) Erin, Priscilla and Tristan (Erin): Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Scream) Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Scream) Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right () Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Uh, Sing it) Tristan: If you love me girl Why don't you If it feels good why don't you (Erin: sing it) Uh, if you love me girl, why don't you just Erin: Cause when it feels good it (don't fight it) If you like it Tristan: Yeah, Erin: Don't fight it, ooh Tristan: Yeah, Erin: If you like it, ooh Tristan: Don't you like that It feels so good, don't it? Grab my hand baby Take a walk on the beach, clear your minds Hold your string here Don't you like that beat You do? What else you like? Hmm I can accommodate that Oh you like my swagger? You like how I changed it up? I like it too baby But for now, Hey the beat is going a little bit too long Oh you like it this long? Hmm That means you like to make love long? Yeah, I feel that Ooh. I like how you shaking your hips to it It's about to end baby, but don't you stop Keep it going Keep it going Keep it going Bring it over here Sit on my lap Kiss me No no no, right here Yeah Oh I like that Ooh I like that Ooh I'mma stop the bull, ha ha. Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs